


[podfic] Like the River

by Annapods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Dragon Spirits don’t trust just anyone. McCree never expected for them to ever trust him.Or how McCree gained some trust, won a shootout, almost caught the flu, and proceeded to be the most handsome damsel in distress Overwatch has ever seen.00:44:30 :: Written byGoodluckdetective.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Like the River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454422) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/owliketheriver):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

/* 

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WE4F8GDKhpeXAX1IklFvqAZK2idNS50i):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Rabble’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Goodluckdetective for giving me permission to record this work!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
